The New Me
by yuuki1009
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! The Seirin and GoM were beyond surprised when they heard that the Phantom player has transfer to Kirisaki Dai-Ichi High School that was their ENEMY. And, they also doesn't know why did Kuroko suddenly change and it was a big change. The only one who knows the reason is Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kirisaki Dai-Ichi basketball player. REVIEW PLEASE! *:.｡.o( )o.｡.:*
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Me

Author: KurokoNoBasuke1115

Rating: PG

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mystery

Summary: He was a guy who has a weak presence that no one aware of him. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a basketball player and a former member of Generation of Miracles (Kiseki no Sedai) from Teiko Middle School basketball club which he was a phantom sixth man. But, among all the people, there're some of them who acknowledge about his presence and its no other than his former comrades from Generations of Miracles and his new comrades, Seirin High. But, after they lost to Rakuzan in Winter Cup, Kuroko Tetsuya suddenly disappeared. What happen to him and where is him?

Basket 1

It was just a typical day for all students. Going towards the school while walking and chatting happily with their own friends. And it all goes the same with Seirin High basketball team. It was already passed a month after the Winter Cup have end and it end up with Seirin High being defeated by Rakuzan High. They defeated them only with a one point different between the scores. 100 – 101 with Rakuzan lead. They feel frustrated at the beginning but slowly, they learn to accept it.

It was just a normal day for all the students accept for a blue sky hair that is keep on staring outside of the windows didn't pay any attention on what the teachers teach in front of him. Even if he pays attention much on it, it's not like the teachers and the other student would notice him there.

He just a guy who have a weak presence and the name of this guy is...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

He can just let a deep long sad sigh, remembering about some event that he doesn't want to think about. He stands from his seat eventually after the school bell chiming showing that the end of school for that day. Kuroko exits the class and as always no one greet him due to his lack of presence but for him it's normal.

"Kuroko, let's go." A redhead guy spun around to look at the teal-hair guy just to find an empty seat. He narrowed his eyes before dashing out from the classroom to catch up towards the teal-hair guy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko who's already inside of the gym room stood still in front of the basketball court where they always having their training together. He grips the bag that he hung on his shoulder tightly like suppressing something from getting flow out. And that is...

Tears.

He looks around the court and every corner it has, the floor that already absorbing their sweat, the strong bond between the team that never disappear within them. All of it, he saves it properly inside of his memories doesn't want to forget about it ever. It was the basketball that he loves the most; of course he won't forget every tiny bit of it.

He turned around attempt to exits the gym before the member of all basketball enters. He walked past the entire student around the corridor that didn't aware of his presence. He exits the school ground after giving the school a last glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagami Taiga was so irritated because of can't find his 'shadow' anywhere. He already checks the places that Kuroko will go and his favorite places, but still can't find the teal-hair guy anywhere. It makes him irritated and confused at the same time. To be told the truth, he wasn't that idiot since he knows that something is happening towards his 'shadow' lately.

Kuroko always wanders off in class. Doesn't focus on what the teacher teaches. He even always tripped or being so clumsiness that even the 'light' doesn't know what to do with his 'shadow' anymore. He tried to ask the teal-hair guy what his problem is but it just a waste of time when Kuroko just shook his head and tell him that its nothing much. But, his faces show something else. He knew something is happen whether it's good or bad, he really have a bad feeling about it.

He walk towards the basketball gym in hope that Kuroko is there training with the other senpai as always. He opens the door entrance and he can see that they have starts practicing without him. He also can't find and see the person he searches for. He let out a loud grumbles and it's enough to make the other who is practicing looks at him with a weird faces. He looks at all of his friends and senpai before he can felt something chill within the gym.

"I'm dead..." he murmurs when he can felt a dead aura being sent towards him from the coach, Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei, the captain and clutch shooter. 

* * *

Kuroko whose now at the street walking towards a certain places that he knows he hates the most. He knows it but still he goes. He grips the bag that slung on his shoulder tightly. When he was about to step into the places, a hand on his shoulder makes him stop abruptly and he quickly turns his head to look at the person.

"I see that you really keep your promised~" he was surprised when the guy who he supposed to meet are now in front of his eyes. Even so, he wears the stoic and blank faces he always have. It's like there's a lump on his throat that he can't utter any words at all.

"What's wrong? Too excited that no words or greet for me?" The guy said and Kuroko just narrowed his eyes before his lips parting wanted to utter some words for the guy.

"Hisashiburi desu, Hanamiya-san." That's right. The guy in front of him right now is no other than the one who haves hurt his senpai from Seirin High School, Kiyoshi Teppei and the one who have hurt Seirin High basketball team before they can proceeds to the Winter Cup...

Hanamiya Makoto, captain and coach of Kirisaki Dai-Ichi basketball team.

Kuroko avert his gazes from the older and began to walk pass him when Hanamiya suddenly catch his left wrist and pull him to somewhere else that is hidden from other people sight. They go into a bushes and Hanamiya pinned him on a tree before giving Kuroko a kiss that the teal-hair guy didn't expect would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Basket 2

PRANK.

A sound that made the red-hair guy startle by it. He immediately looks at the sources of the sound and there he can see one of his pictures where he takes with some blue sky hair guy had fallen to the hard floor. The picture that consist a two guy is now creaking at the center. He really has a bad feeling about this since him...

Akashi Seijuuro.

And the blue sky hair guy, Kuroko Tetsuya is closed to each other since Teiko Middle school days. But, after the days he gets the 'Emperor Eyes', he began to forget about Kuroko and days by days, he completely forgets about him. What he only knows that day only about wins in every basketball competition and defeats their enemy in front of them without any mercy at all.

He doesn't know that the impact really get to their team. When he think back towards the old days, he felt that he had failed as a captain of 'Kiseki no Sedai' (奇跡の世代 ). Not his intention at all to make a team like that but because of his inner self that was so selfish, that the result of his stupid act. How he really wish that time can repeat itself but he also knows that it's beyond any human ability and his emperor eyes.

He also regrets his action to make the strongest team when his phantom player quit and began to hate basketball after the team defeats his best friends, Ogiwara Shigehiro. But after that, he found out that Kuroko had entered Seirin High school and that made him frustrated and irritated. Why didn't he enter Rakuzan together with him? He feels rejected.

* * *

BUKK.

A person being hit straight on the faces fall hardly on the ground. The orange hair guy look so angry and mad towards the black hair guy for touching and kissing his best friend. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth ready to gives another punch when the blue sky hair guy behind him stopping him. "Kuroko, let me go. I really want to punch him for kissing you that suddenly!" Kuroko just shook his head and this make the orange guy bewildered with what he seen. "Ogiwara-kun, it's true that I too really mad with what he had done earlier, but..." Kuroko trailed off doesn't know what he should tell. Should he tell the truth or just keep quiet?

"Later. I'll tell later." Kuroko said and its make Ogiwara curious more. He make his way towards the Kirisaki Daiichi when he aware of something. He spun around to meet with the gazes of an oranges orb that was still looking at him. He was curious of something, so he decided to ask. "Ogiwara-kun, why are you here in the first place?" Kuroko ask in a monotone with his always stoic and blank faces. Ogiwara look at the other side avoiding any eye contact between the two childhood best friend. He looked at the ground and scratching his temple doesn't know how to explain the circumstances that he had. "Actually..." he trailed off before look up and looks at the teal-hair teen in front of him with a faces that Kuroko knows so well.

"I was one of Kirisaki Daiichi's students." Kuroko was surprised by it but still with the stoic and blank faces that he keep. His heart racing faster and an adrenaline rushed inside of his body. "Why? Why did you transfer from your school to here?" Kuroko ask and Ogiwara just can continue scratching his head doesn't know what to answer. Just as he parting his lips want to give an answer, Hanamiya who just stands after Ogiwara punched him earlier, spoke.

"Don't ya know, Kuro-chan?" Hanamiya said as he gives a nickname towards Kuroko. He narrowed his eyes upon hearing it. He doesn't like if someone that he dislike giving a nickname towards him. It was another story for the Generation of Miracles since they're acknowledges each other. "What is it that I should know about?" Kuroko ask rather in his monotone voices towards bad boy in front of him that was grinning and sneakers like an insane guy. No matter what the bad boys will said to him, it will not makes his heart calm despite that he maybe already know the answer to it.

* * *

It was like a thunder strike towards their heart after the brunette girl told them the bad news. It was really unexpected news for all of them. Them that was being refers here was Seirin basketball team. The aces, Kagami Taiga was beyond surprising after hearing it. "Are you kidding? There's no way Kuroko would resign from basketball. Tell me that you just joking!" Kagami yelled as he can't believes with what he just heard. Maybe his ears having a little problem and maybe that are why he heard something wrong about Kuroko had resign basketball.

"No. It's the truth Kagami-kun. I found this resign letter earlier after I enter the gym. And if you realize, Kuroko-kun also is absent today." Kagami nodded his head. It's true that Kuroko is absent today but resign from basketball that he loves? It's impossible to happen. "The head teacher also inform me about Kuroko-kun had transfer from this school. What school he had goes is beyond of my acknowledge. The head teacher doesn't tell me anything about it." Riko concluded it as she looks at the ground with a sad faces. Of course she's sad because Kuroko is the team first string player and a very talented player in basketball that he loves. It was also a great impact for them to lose a phantom player.

"So, I know it's kind of sad for our friends to suddenly leave but..." Furihata trailed off as he scratches his nape and look away before continued to spoke up. "What should we gonna tell the other Generations of Miracles if they come?" The question makes all of them stunned at their own places as a sweat start to form and becoming pales. Just as Hyuuga was about to say something, they were interrupted by two hyper-active voices of a yellow hair model and a pink hair girl. "Kurokochii!" "Tetsu-kun!" They starting to sweat dropped as they knew very well the owner of the voices.

Another voice of a child-like follow after. "Are, I can't see Kuro-chin." He said with the dull eyes he had and a snack on his hand. There are more sweat dropped forming. "Ne, Riko-san, Tetsu-kun wa?" Riko jumped a little bit because of the sudden question that are being ask by the Too Academy manager, Momoi Satsuki. "Eh? Kuroko-kun?" She smiled nervously while looking at the other player wanting a help from them. "Kuroko is not here." Kiyoshi answer calmly towards them even though inside he was so scared that the GoM will eventually mad.

_But, mad of what_? Kiyoshi asks himself. That's when he can see that the GoM isn't going to believe what he just said that easily. He knew it was just a useless effort to tell them a lie. And now, he should ready himself to accept any arguments from them. Knowing that they would starting an argument harshly. _We're dead_. They thought after seeing the death expression on each member of GoM who's likely would eat them lively. God, please spare the Seirin basketball player from the monster in front of them.

* * *

Yahoo minna...  
Thanks a lot for the people that following this story...  
At first I really don't know if this story is good or bad since this is my first FF..  
But, seeing that someone is following this story makes my heart touch.. (Sorry, I'm a sensitive person)  
Also, it'll be great if you all REVIEW it and give some comment about it..  
I don't mind because all the review will motivated me to continuing this story..  
Okay, I hope you all read it happily..  
REVIEW AND LIKE PLEASE!  
*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*


	3. Chapter 3

Basket 3

Kuroko Tetsuya and his new basketball member are now having a practice and this practice is stricter than Seirin's couch, Aida Riko would give and harder than Teikou practice that he had experiences. Right now, Kuroko is inside the toilet facing the mirror with both his hand on the edge of the sink. He just vomit from the earlier practice and it's take a lot of his stamina. He just can't anymore. He can felt that his leg is already shaking and felt weak that he can't support his body. He turns the faucet on and takes some water with his hand before washing his face. He lend down towards the sink before going at the bottom of where the water is flowing and letting his head drenched with water.

A light tap on his shoulder startling him that he immediately looks at the person and can see the faces of his new couch and captain standing there looking at him with bored faces. "You're taking too long just to wash your damn faces." He pointed out and that make Kuroko tense. He know he shouldn't take a long time in there and now Hanamiya Makoto will indeed gives him punishment together with an extra practice. He was just about to apologize when the bad boy spokes cutting him.

"Well, it's okay. I'll let you go for now since you have a low stamina and weak. I also know that you have a limit time despite that weaker body you have." Hanamiya explains before letting a small chuckling. "But don't expect I'll let you go next time. There will be no next time." Kuroko know that this would come so he had prepared for this. "And keep this on your mind Kuroko Tetsuya. The next practice will be harder than this one. I'll push you more even if you have entered your limit. I don't care if you vomit or faint there, I'll just wake the hell out of you with no matter what damn way and make you continued the practice once again."

Hanamiya shows his scarier faces and that enough to make the phantom in front of him shivers. Hanamiya let out a laugh before exiting the toilet leaving the phantom alone in there. Kuroko slowly slides down to the floor with his eyes still looking at the places where Hanamiya just stood. The door being opens by a different person startling him and make him back to the reality. "Kuroko!"

It was just his childhood friends Ogiwara Shigehiro who have a worried expression. It must be he eavesdropping them. Kuroko who's still looking at the places where Hanamiya just stood remember about a feared that once got within him. And the only one who can make him scared just like earlier is no other than the former captain of Teikou and the current captain of Rakuzan who inherited the 'Emperor Eye', Akashi Seijurou. The fears once again take over him. He doesn't know that even Hanamiya the bad boy can pull off something like that. That is why he were respected and feared by the other.

"Oii, Kuroko!" The voices of Shigehiro yelling in front of him while shaking his body make him back into the reality. "Ogi-wara-kun..." he seems hesitated as he averted his eyes from those places and began to looks at Ogiwara straight towards his eyes. Ogiwara looked at him with a worried faces that maybe something had happen towards the blue-sky hair guy when he heard something about a 'punishment' or so from the Kirisaki Dai-ichi's captain and coach towards Kuroko. He was worried sick if something bad had happen again towards his precious childhood friends. He just let out a sigh since Kuroko didn't say anything.

"Do you want to call it a day today?" Ogiwara asked him and Kuroko just can widened his eyes. "NO! We shouldn't!" Kuroko said half-yelled and Ogiwara have this what-the-hell expression in his faces. He doesn't know that Kuroko can be like that too. "I'll continued practice as Hanamiya-san told me to..." he uttered in his low voices but still can be heard by the orange guy. "But, you barely can stand up right now. What'll happen if suddenly you fainted and collapsed at the court?" Ogiwara hold Kuroko's shoulder and shook it a little bit to wake him up.

Kuroko just gives him faint smiles before standing up on his own. "Hanamiya-san is there if I collapsed..." Kuroko really didn't act like himself anymore. If anyone should know about it, it was Seirin. Talking about Seirin, what do you think had happen towards them right now despite that GoM was about to know about their precious cyan-hair has gone to another school? Let's check on them.

Currently, Seirin was being asking with so many question by the former player GoM about the whereabouts of Kuroko Tetsuya. "Now, talk. Where is Tetsuya?" The red and golden eyes guy asks with his hands crossed in front of him. "It's not like we know where he was right now!" Aida Riko retort fastly. "The head-master only told me that he had transfer school. If you want to know about his currently whereabouts, go and ask the head-master... by yourself!" The Seirin team was now sweat-dropped looking at the rage girl. It was their first time to seen something like this - Aida Riko lost control of herself is rare.

"This is scarier than Hyuuga senpai's clutch time, right?" Kagami spokes lowly toward Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda so that the other didn't hear it. The trio just nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Akashi expression just keep calm but inside he was worried sick if anything had happen towards him. "Ano..." all of them averted their eyes towards the person who just spoke. "What is it, Atsushi?" Akashi asks. Murasakibara continuing on eating his Chocó pocky before started to talk. "Actually, the day on Seirin and Rakuzan playoff, I hear Kuro-chin talked to someone that day." He told them with a laziness sound and continuing on munching his pocky. All of them have wide-eyes and of course with the exception of Akashi.

"Why didn't you tell us something important earlier, Muk-kun?!" Momoi asked. "Because no one asked for it..." he answers with his childish voices leaving them with a wide mouth and of course with the exception of Akashi, again. Silence fell between them. No one dared to speak as thinking of who-the-hell Kuroko spoke to. "Atsushi..." Akashi breaks the awkward atmosphere. Murasakibara look at him. "What is it, Aka-chin?" He asks while munching a chip that he just open. "You said that you heard Tetsuya is talking to someone, right?" Murasakibara nodded.

"Can you recall back what they're talking about?" Akashi said or ordered him too recalled it back. "Ehhh? It's already passed a month, I can't rec..." Muraskibara statement being cut by Akashi. "If you can recall back, I'll buy anything you want to eat." All of them were about to say it's pointless when they heard shocking answer. "Wait a sec. I'll try recalled it back..." they can't believe that Murasakibara will recall it back for the food sake. They can just face-palmed. After a minute or so, Murasakibara open his eyes. "I remember..." he said make all the attention go towards him. "What is it that you remember?" Akashi asked full of hope. "I remember about Kuro-chin said about..." he trailed off before continued.

"Kirisaki Dai-ichi..."

Yahoo! Minna, Konbanwa!  
It's been a while since I last updated neee~ I'm such a lazy girl… hehe…  
Ok.. First of all I want to tell is, I'm sooo happy to read REVIEWS!  
Second, since I'm on my last High School, I can't updated faster since I have examination in 3 or 2 month…  
Next week is my trial…  
So, I hope you all will understand my circumstances neee~~ So, enjoy my other updated of KnB!  
R&R PLEASE! 


End file.
